Hatred is the new love
by XxGothic blue angelXx
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are now 19 and immortal. Now even more insane then before they live a live of wealth (Due to being the princes of darkness) and killings but now being pester by Him they take custody over three mysterious girls; one wild, one always annoy, and one broken.
1. Chapter 1

Brick's POV:

"You want us to babysit?!" I growl. "We're fucking princes of darkness and you want us to babysit?!"

Him sighs as if expecting this (And why wouldn't he?) "The girls are special and the Powerpuff girls are tracking them down and we need them on our side!'

"Our?" Butch frowns. "We're not on your side Him."

"Oh please, now just do me this favor."

"Hmm, let me think, hell no! You've got to be kidding do I look like a babysitter?" Boomer laughs. "Unless you got something to give…"

"The girls will be over your full custody…"

"So?" I cough.

"Remember how when I demand you to do things like kill Mojo"

"That was fun", Butch smiles, flashing his fangs. His eyes turning a red color. "Alright this may be fun."

"I agree with the idiot", Boomer smirks earning a punch from Butch.

"Brick?" Him sounds hopeful.

I glare then crack a smile. "The hell with it."

Bloom's POV:

"Really Blaze?" I groan as Blaze punch a glass window with her already bandage fist. She smirks as a shard flies past her neck causing a cut.

"I'm just having fun" Blaze smiles at the store clerk who's hiding behind the counter. Despite her brashness she was pretty with short black hair her side bangs showing, electric blue eyes and pale skin. She had combo pants, combat boots, and a black sports tang.

'Yeah last time you said that Citysville burn down." Blast snaps at her twin. "And how many were killed?!" Blast was the complete opposite of her twin she had green emerald eyes, long wavy light brown hair, and slightly tan skin. She had a grey sweater with a blue tang, Cut-off jean shorts, a blue cap (backwards), and converse.

"Oh please your acting like we're the Powerpuff Girls." Blast sneers. "Which we're not in case you forgot!"

I sigh, here they go again and as the two begin to argue I focus on the scare stores clerk who's lifting up something mental. I sigh, it's always the guns in a flash I point MINE and shoot the guy in the head. How I know? I don't ever miss. I'm not exaggerating either because his blood is spill on the wall and his brains scatter. Blast and Blaze turn to look at me.

"He was about to shoot us" I put the gun back in my jacket. "Not like he was completely innocent who points a gun at a couple of 16 year olds?"

"16 year-olds that attack him…" Blast sighs looking at the blood. "Come on I can hear sirens"

I look at the corpse as two streaks fly past me- one green and one blue. "You should've seen it coming" I shrug and leave a red streak behind me.

I only own Blast, Blaze and Bloom not the RowdyRuff Boys, Him, Mojo Jojo, or the Powerpuff girls (Sorry for being so short)


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze's POV:

Why the hell was she making a big deal out of it? Last time I check we weren't heroines, and I don't plan to be a hero. The entire lovey dovy thing? I rather shoot myself in the head! But if I say this Blast will throw a fit but when Bloom shoots a clerk straight in the head she decides to ignore it! Though we have to be 'gentle' with Bloom because of what happen to her in the past… You can even tell by the lack of smiles or laughs something happen. Sometimes she can be happy then angry then sad til' she's crying.

"Great I guess we have to move to the next city!" I growl then felt bad because Bloom look the other way and speed past us.

"Are you a retard?!" Blast growls. "You know better." Though she had a point I don't like to be tell off by no one.

"Bitch shut up before I fucking kill you." I snap throwing a green hex at her lucky for her she dodge and it crash to a building. Some more sirens fills my ears.

"Bitch!" She screeches throwing an electricity bolt at me, I barely dodge the bolt but I can feel the sparks on my neck and I can tell I would've been fried.

Oh so it's going to that way?

Bloom's POV:

_CRASH _

The hell? I stop and turn to see Blast and Blaze battling in the middle of downtown.

"Are you guys trying to destroy this city?!" I holler as buildings collapse around us. They seem not to notice. "Damnit!" I send some shockwaves to get their attention. Luckily it did they both turn confuse. "Not interested in being in Most Wanted… again."

"she started it!" Blaze growls as her hex fades away.

"Excuse me?!"

I sigh and look at a destroy church… have a feeling god is not a big fan of us… "You guys need to control your anger!" I call flying toward them. "you can't just start destroying things!"

"Where was that when reckless over here destroy that window?"

I glare at Blast that shut her up. "Ha!" Blaze smiles.

"Shut up."

"Make me"

"Enough god damnit!"

"Aw somebody's got a temper…" A voice said sounding amuse.

What the… I turn back and see three mysterious figures leaning on a collapse buildings smiling in the fog of smoke, laughing as if our attacks meant nothing.


End file.
